donaldduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Robot Nurse Maid
Donald Duck Modern Inventions 074.jpg|Donald checks to see if the Robot Butler is nearby. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 075.jpg|Donald realizes he's in a baby buggy. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 076.jpg|Donald turns his kelpi into a baby bonnet. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 077.jpg|Donald puts the baby bonnet on. Robot Nurse Maid is an attraction at the Museum of Modern Marvels from "Modern Inventions". Function Lullabies Donald Duck Modern Inventions 079.jpg|Donald begins acting like a baby while the Robot Nurse Maid sings a lullaby. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 080.jpg|Donald tries out the Robot Nurse Maid. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 081.jpg|Donald has fun. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 082.jpg|Donald sings along with the nurse maid. The NurseMaid sings "Rock-a-Bye Baby" to the occupant and gently moves the buggy back and forth to get the baby to fall asleep. Playing Donald Duck Modern Inventions 083.jpg|The nurse maid plays with Donald. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 084.jpg|Donald scares off the Nurse Maid's toy. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 085.jpg|The Nurse Maid begins tickling Donald. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 086.jpg|The Nurse Maid prepares to play "This Little Piggy" with Donald. The NurseMaid is equipped with a bee-like toy that she waves in front of the occupant as it makes a whistling noise. The NurseMaid also tickles the occupant. The NurseMaid also plays "This Little Piggy" with the occupant. Given that most characters in Donald's world only have three toes, she only says "This little piggy went to market. This little piggy stayed home. This little piggy went, 'Whee, whee, whee, whee, whee!' All the way home." After the last piggy, the Nurse Maid tickles the occupant's foot. Feeding Donald Duck Modern Inventions 092.jpg|Donald shouts to his "Mommy" that he wants his bottle. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 093.jpg|Donald prepares to tear up. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 094.jpg|Donald cries for his bottle. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 095.jpg|The Nurse Maid recognizes that Donald's hungry and prepares to "feed" him. The NurseMaid can produce milk which she uses to feed the occupant if he or she cries for it or is very grumpy. Protecting Donald Duck Modern Inventions 097.jpg|"Uh-uh. Baby fall." Donald Duck Modern Inventions 098.jpg|"Hey, what's the big idea?! Let me go! LET ME GO!" Donald Duck Modern Inventions 099.jpg|Donald gets hit by the Nurse Maid's toy. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 100.jpg|Donald throws a tantrum about not being able to get out of the Robot Nurse Maid. The NurseMaid has a metal belt she uses to stop the babies from falling out of the buggy Diaper Changing Donald Duck Modern Inventions 103.jpg|"There, there. Mama fix. He's Mommy's little lamby." Donald Duck Modern Inventions 104.jpg|The Nurse Maid prepares to diaper Donald. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 105.jpg|The Nurse Maid powders Donald's rear. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 106.jpg|The Nurse Maid prepares to pin Donald's diaper. When the NurseMaid feels like the occupant needs it, she changes his or her diaper. First she sets a cloth diaper down and then powders the occupant's bottom. Following that, she puts the diaper on them and uses a safety pin to keep it there. After that, she powders the occupant some more. Problems Donald Duck Modern Inventions 109.jpg|Donald sneezes out of the Nurse Maid. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 110.jpg|Donald continues to sneeze. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 112.jpg|Donald finally notices the diaper. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 112A.jpg|Donald sees the humor in the Robot Nurse Maid diapering him. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 095.jpg|The nurse maid gives Donald his milk The NurseMaid's only problems are when the Nurse Maid gives milk, she takes a bottle and slams the bottom of it, spraying the baby with milk. Also, the Nurse Maid can't distinguish who's in the buggy, so as long as the occupant fits, she treats them like a baby. Mannerisms The NurseMaid is very calm and speaks in a motherly tone, often speaking in baby talk. She's very playful as shown when she kept tickling Donald. She's also very protective as she stopped Donald from leaving by trapping him with her belt. She appears not to like when the occupant talks back or is violent as when Donald tried to bat the Nurse Maid's toy away, she used it to hit him in the beak. Appearances "Modern Inventions" - 1937 Category:Machines Category:Females Category:Machines in Museum of Modern Marvels